


The Master Cooks

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the master cooks and make the doctor eats some wierd soup... yes,they have got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Cooks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: As long as the master is not going around killing people or taking over the universe, he is happy. He is actually glad that the master has found his new hobby--cooking and eating.  


* * *

The doctor was awaken. The master was hitting him at the back. 

"What do you want again?"

"I need you to go out and get some supply..."

Since he came back to life, the master never stopped eating... he just eat and eat and eat... He also cooks in the Tardis, turning it into a giant kitchen. " This one is for pie... that one if for roast duck... perfect!" 

The doctor wasn't annoyed or anything. As long as the master is not going around killing people or taking over the universe, he is happy. He is actually glad that the master has found his new hobby--cooking and eating.

"It seems you have become domestic... my master..." The doctor picked up a pie and had a big bite," and god this is good... hmmm... hmmm..."

"Stop making that sound doctor, it turns me on. By the way, don't forget to stop by the grocery store..." the master stirred a big pot of stew and handed over a shopping list to the doctor.

"Bread, chicken, garlic... wow, you seem really professional now. I am really glad, honny bunny... you cooking is just great... awww. did you do all these for me? Changing into a better person? Learning to enjoy life? What's going to happen next? Having a puppy?" The doctor smiled and hugged the master from behind.

"Stop it, pumpkin pie. You know that's true. Also my life energy is running out fast, my bank account is shrinking, and I just can't afford paying for all these rockets and bombs... war is pretty expensive... you know there is a universal economic crisis going on. Those damn ood, they asked for ten pots of gold to sing songs nowadays... I tried to ask them to sing some ominous songs and at least stir up the anxiety and horror around the universe for a little bit... hee hee... well that plan failed. I am thinking about laying low for a while, at least when the universal economy starts to look good again. You know you have to go to the discount section to buy things, right? We've got to save some money... "

The doctor sighed. It seems that his master didn't change much, but at least he is much more practical now. Last time he spent all their money in order to take over earth and create the master race. Of course he also conned some people to spend money for him, like the former president of United States. May him rest in peace. He evened try to sell the Tardis in pieces in the black market along with those Chinese organ thieves. Of course that failed as well... because they wanted real organs... and obviously, the organs of Tardis just won't do.

That hurt the Tardis deeply. The Tardis was mad at him ever since. It took the doctor a lot of effort to make Tarids accept master again. Tardis also doesn't fancy the idea of the master cooking. Yes, he always blows up things and sets Tardis on fire... but what can the Tardis do? The doctor told Tardis that they are married now... and the master is the Tardis's owner as well... at least that's what the earth law says... also the master lied to Tardis that if they ever get a divorce, they'll just have to cut her in half... according to the earth law... because what's doctor's is the maser's as well... The master laughed so wickedly that Tardis once suspected that he only married the doctor for his property, " what a gold-digger!" she thinks. However, the hot sex they have in the bedroom helped her start to realize that they got married for other reasons as well, maybe, even love. Wait a minute, are you saying that Tardis has been watching...? Oh yes, Tardis loves to watch.

She saw the master reading Suma Katra in the study while the doctor is out and the use the tricks on him. The master also tried to learn how to cook the doctor's favorite dishes, ants climbing trees and noodle soup. He had to eat up all the failed ones. She witnessed the master hacked the doctor's emails and read what those human pets had wrote. She also found out the master has been doing a woodoo doll on Jack and sticked needles on him. Yes, he is still jealous of him because obviously the doctor and Jack have been in contact.

Anyway, the bond is mutual. The doctor has been reading Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus, Sex and the City, Eat Love and Pray, The Time Traveller's Wife... etc... he has been trying to learn how to sustain a relationship. He knows that he needs to be at work because the master is just a selfish wicked child who can ruin everything they have been working for in a whim. They have waited so long before they can finnaly be together, and best of all, get married. It's the best thing that has ever happened to him. He risked his life and went back to the time lock in order to get master a proper ring, a ring from the home world, shining and last forever, just like their love.

"Before you go out, try this, it is the nutrient stew, it has all the netrients a time lord needs! A good breakfast is the most improtant thing in a day! Good for the chi, you know! I just watched some Chinese medicine vedio... now eat it, sweet heart... I prepared for this stew for hours, and the rice soup as well, very good for your stomach..." The master mubbled and poured a big bowl of stew.

The doctor doesn't like the stew, and he doesn't like rice soup either. He likes rice, but not rice soup, that's just as wierd as duck's heart and pig's brain. The master has been so into Asian cuisine nowadays... but he loves the master, and he eats them all without complaining. 

He got dressed and picked up the shopping list, kissed the master goodbye and walked out. "Don't wait up, watch some telly or sth... I need to do some TCB... you know, taking of business."

* * *

The doctor doesn't like the stew, and he doesn't like rice soup either. He likes rice, but not rice soup, that's just as wierd as duck's heart and pig's brain. The master has been so into Asian cuisine nowadays... but he loves the master, and he eats them all without complaining.


End file.
